Fury of the Keyblade
by Dark Saboth
Summary: Baylion lives a normal life in Faldor, but the purchase of a mysterious blade sends him on a quest that will test him in ways he couldn't hope to succeed. he will make new friends and find himself fighting evil never seen before. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The Heir of Raithwall

by 

Jeff Nehring

Chapter I

Autumn was near. The trees of Faldor were beginning to loose their beautiful green leaves, and the air was becoming chilled by winter's close presence. It came as a warning to tell the world the death of nature was close at hand. Baylion new the signs, but the notion still made him uncomfortable. With every breath he took, the air steamed, the swirls of it wove in intricate patterns before dissipating into the air.

Baylion was concealed; crouching in the underbrush of the Misty Wood, waiting patiently for the elk to pass by. He had seen the tracks three days ago, massive tracks that ran along the area he was now hiding in. he tracked them and found that they stayed consistent. He was going to catch this animal for the Death Feast one three days from now.

Baylion's pointed ears tingled in the frosty air. It was dark out, but his exceptional night vision helped him pierce through the darkness that was slowly receding. Baylion was in love with this valley, The Misty Wood, all the way down to the Chrystal Falls where he could sit and watch the water rush for hours.

There was a snapped of a tree branch thirty feet to his left. He slowly turned so as not to disturb the beast that he knew was there. He held the bow ready and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the size of the elk he was to shoot. Its massive head was to the ground as it grazed and its shoulder span was twice the size of any elk he had ever caught. It crossed his path five minutes later, all the while Baylion's heart raced.

He suddenly raised the bow, took aim, and shot. The bow gave a dull twang as the arrow zipped out towards the animal, which instinctively jumped. It was no use, however, the bolt hit the beast in the directly behind its shoulder blade, a perfect shot.

The elk took off like a bullet, its adrenaline kicking in. Baylion knew it was useless, but there was something about that elk that made him realize the truth of death. All animals die alone, no matter what species.

He slowly got to his feet, the dense moss squishing underneath him. He saw the first blood drop ten feet away from where the animal was shot. From there he tracked the animal one hundred meters north of his hiding spot. When he came up to the beast, it was still breathing hard, trying to fight for its life, even though it knew the prospect was hopeless.

As the light faded from the animals eyes Baylion prayed for the animal's spirit to join Parseafuss in the Halls of Golden Light. The beast would be too heavy for Baylion to carry as it was so he had to gut the beast there in the meadow where it lay.

Once done, he washed his hands in the water to relieve him of the blood stains. He heaved the elk onto his back with a huff and carried it down the steep hill. Crossing the bridge running over the White River, he entered the village, it was still very early in the morning, but a few shops were open. Chimney's spewed smoke and the smell of bread and spices filled the air.

"Baylion, my my my, you have been a busy boy," said Margaret, the flower shop owner.

"Good morning ma'am. How is Keith," asked Baylion.

The old lady's eyes wrinkled and a frown spread across her leathery face as she said," Not good, I'm afraid. His sickness continues to get worse. I've tried to slow it and take away the pain with all the tinctures I know, but he's fading."

"It'll be alright, I'm sure you are doing all you can to help him, if he passes, I'm sure he will be happy for all you've done."

She smiled sweetly at him and patted him on the cheek," You're a good boy Baylion; your parents raised you right. If you get the opportunity would you please stop by the house, I'm sure Keith would be glad to see you."

Baylion nodded and the old woman continued on her way. Baylion felt sorry for the lady. She had dealt with just as much as every person in the village had. Yet she and everyone else treated him with more kindness than they did to themselves.

He continued his trek to the cutlery. He passed two far-off travelers who had asked for shelter in the night. He found out the news from the other towns, and so on.

"King Vlademir's got his hands full with them raiders on the move," said the first man who was scraggly and stout. His clothes hung in tatters around his pot belly.

"Do you mean the Minotian Raiders?"

"Aye," answered the second, his voice was rather scratchy," that and the Paladins who have now taken over the western coast of the Vesararian Empire. King Talbany is on the move and Vlademir is concerned of the threat he's been posin' to himself and his daughter, Princess Ashe."

Baylion nodded in agreement, he suspected the time for the truce to end was near. He was surprised to learn that King Talbany had managed to overwhelm the Vesararian coast. The Vesararian Empire prided themselves on their navy and was not to be trifled with.

He thanked the men for the news and continued on his way. When he got to the shop, Freesha was already cutting up meat; the left flank of a goat was already being placed in the fridge. "Baylion, back already," said the plump man without turning.

"Yes, I have more meat for you sir."

"Do ya now," said the butcher as he turned from his meat. His mouth dropped open when he saw the size if the animal. He laughed heartily.

"Where did you find such a fabulous specimen," he asked as he began to gain his composure.

"Two miles south in the Brill Mountains, I' have been tracking it for the past three days," said Baylion with a proud smile.

The old man nodded as if he expected as much," Well, I suppose I can dress him down right now. Help me put him on a hook," Freesha said with a chuckle.

Baylion helped place the creature on a hook and the butcher honed his skill taking off the fur coat.

"I was talking to some travelers this morning," said Baylion conversationally," did you know that King Talbany has taken over the Western Coast of the Vesararian Empire."

The man's brow furrowed in concentration," Did he now? I suppose it was only a matter o' time. I worked in the Kings court as a cook fer some time, the man was like a war god, always wantin' conquest."

"But what would possess him to take on the Vesararian Navy, that's almost suicide."

The man shook his head with a chuckle," Apparently not or else King Talbany would be dead right now."

The old man had a point; the Brekdom Empire must have had a serious advancement on battle.

Freesha was done removing the coat three minutes later. He wrapped it and gave it to Baylion along with ten Gil, the currency of the Gelatian Empire, where Faldor was located. Seven Gil was enough to buy him a full suite of armor. Each piece was gold and bore the seal of the Royal Gelatian Kingdom. A giant Crystal with three stars above it and a plot of land underneath it.

Baylion thanked him saying," Do you think Grithen has the place open?"

Freesha chuckled," He probably had Klint in there all night, babbling on about seeing the light."

Baylion laughed with him and left. He continued down the dirt path, the fur in his left hand. He pocketed the gold coins and took a left onto more worn main road. Twenty feet to his left, Baylion entered the pub; Grithen was still in cleaning the table tops.

"Ah, Hullo Baylion, I was hoping you'd stop by."

"Yes, and I brought fur for the traders when they arrive," Grithen took the fur as Baylion held it out.

The man took it absently and placed it in the back room," I suppose you want payment, huh."

Baylion smiled mischievously, and Grithen dug in his pouch to find his Gil. He gave Baylion seven more.

He thanked the inn keeper and walked out of the door back onto the dirt road. He now had 37 Gil, which was more than enough to pay for the sword he had wanted to get. He had seen it two weeks ago while the merchants were in the Central Plaza. It stuck out like a beacon to him.

The blade was ten inches wide and one inch thick, the blade was so long that the tip of it touched just under his chin. The handle was wrapped in leather that was stained blood red and was a whole foot and a half long. It was a magnificently carved weapon that was incredibly light, and at noon today, it would be all Baylion's. He continued in the same direction as he had came, heading for his home. It was originally his parent's home, but he inherited it when they were killed. It was a beautiful cottage in that lay shrouded by the mist if the Crystal Falls.

He got there seven minutes later and walked into his home. The fire was still smoldering. He placed two more pieces of wood on the coals that had formed in the fire place. It began to smoke as he walked up the wooden stair to his room. The wood creaked under foot. He came to the second level, and immediately to his left was the bathing room. Three steps ahead was his room, and at the end of the hall was what used to be his parent's room. He walked into their room, as he traced his hand over the jagged scar that crossed his right peck. It was about seven inches long, and one inch wide.

He was instantly taken back to that moment in time when his life was changed forever. He could see Faldor; smoke choked his younger self as he screamed for his parents; the potent fumes making his eyes water. The ground shook with thunderous force as the Minotaur's ran past and pillaged his home. He could see his parents running out of the house, the deadly flames engulfing them as they screamed in agony.

He could see his younger self become furious and run at the raiders. He grabbed a chunk of wood which was shaped into a crude weapon and stabbed one of the Minotaur through the heart. It was the clan leader's son. The Minotaur charged at him with a bellow of rage and his younger self jumped to the side. He wasn't quick enough and the Minotaur's right horn sliced open his chest. He got up and jumped onto the Minotaur, who was recovering from the previous charge and grabbed his horns.

The Minotaur bucked and ran, trying to release Baylion's hold, but in the end, Baylion would not be denied. He twisted as hard as he could and the great beast's head snapped sideways. Baylion came to his senses and felt tears well up in his eyes. He slammed the door, and went to take a bath; he wanted to forget those memories.

Once he was done, he went into his room and put on a new change of clothes. He placed his grandfather's sword at his side and put his red cloak. He walked out of the house after dowsing the fire. He could hear the merchants setting up their stands in the market square. The sound of metal spikes being driven into the ground filled his head as he walked towards the sound.

His brown leather boot clopped on the hobble stone ground as he came into the ally leading to the market. People were rising from their sleep, fires were beginning to burn. The day had finally begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baylion walked through the multitude of brick archways that ran through the winding path that would eventually lead him to the Market Garden. He was almost there, his anticipation to own the magnificent weapon was only growing; he could see the weapon in his mind's eye. He was suddenly interrupted by Barl, a mail man who spent most of his days traveling the lands sending messages to family and friends.

"Baylion, I have something for you," said the old man in a strangled voice.

"Oh?" Baylion's surprise, he never got mail from anyone," Who's it from?"

"It's from the Valkarie, to admission into Naor-Shati the school of Magik."

The old man handed him the thick envelope and walked away with a scared expression. Baylion looked the envelope over. The writing on the front was jagged but eloquent, which told Baylion that a male had written it. He shook the letter and there came a chinking sound inside.

He tucked the letter away, he would look into it later, but he forgot about it as soon as he entered the Market Garden. People were everywhere; Baylion's mind was completely fixed on finding his vendor so he could retrieve his prize. He felt a sort of frenzy for it and it scared his a little, he had no idea how attached he had become.

The vendor was two blocks in, near the monument that stood in the center of all the commotion.

"Jeb," Baylion yelled as he ran up to the weapons vendor," Jeb, do you have the sword?"

The man looked at him curiously, the scar across his eye stretching. "Aye, I gots yer weapon for ya," the man waved his hand beckoning him into his tent," Had ter stop some other strangers from buyin' this here beauty."

The man lifted the weapon off his table and it gleamed in the dim light," I got this here masterpiece on an expedition to the forgotten tomb of King Raithwall VII, took me ages to find it, mind you. So I'll be asking fer a little som'n extra."

"It's alright," said Baylion breathlessly," I've got enough gil to pay for this five times over."

"Uh hu," grunted the man as he looked at Baylion warily," Mind you, it also comes with a sort of sheath."

Baylion accepted the unusual sheath from the vendor as he said," It looks like it holds more than one sword. If I trace lines through each of the straps, it looks as though it could hold nine swords just like this one, but who knows."

The vendor helped Baylion into the straps of the sword holder. Its leather was extremely sturdy. It strapped across his chest. If he flipped the sword into a reversed hold, he could place it rather smoothly into one of the loops.

"That'll be seventeen gil if ya don't mind," said the vendor gruffly.

Baylion got out his money and gave it to him. He put in three more Gil than was requested, but the man didn't seem to care anymore than Baylion did. He was in a sort of calm comfort; his mind was clearer now that he possessed this weapon.

He walked out into the market and instantly began his trek home. He wanted to test out his new weapon and get the feel for it. When he arrived, he went under the Chrystal Falls, the misty water dampening his hair and giving him a chill.

Under the falls, he had a training area set up for his sword practice. He had bean and hey bags to practice on. He pulled the sword out and examined it. Marveling at its beauty, he examined the blade. The tip was black, there were three holes at the base for flexibility and Baylion saw a sort of lever at underneath the base, he flipped it and the sword gave a shink as it sprang into two opened into two halves. Another blade suddenly sprang out whipped past his head and imbedded itself into the stone wall.

His heart almost leaped out of his chest when this happened. The merchant was right. There were other blades. He walked over to it and yanked it out of the wall. It hummed with vibrant energy, raw energy.

He suddenly remembered the note in his pocket, he put the swords into each other again and it shut on its own. He put the sword in its place and pulled the thick envelope out of his pocket. It was very rough looking; he opened it and tipped it into his hands. A golden chain fell out into his hand. It was very beautiful and left him breathless.

The chain was entwined with silver and onyx weaves and on the end was a signet brooch. It was a symbol of the King Raithwall, the Valkarie were part of that bloodline and had inherited the treasures. It was a six-point star encompassed by a blue crescent moon. There was nothing else.

There were sudden blasts and screams from outside ad instantly, Baylion's defensive skills kicked in. He ran out of the falls and down the bridge as there were more screams and blasts. He emerged in the town two minutes later to find it completely set ablaze. There was a man standing in the center of all the wreckage. He was dressed in black robes and his silver hair flowed down his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, they were shocking bright amber.

With a smile the man said," Ah, welcome Bid Brother, it's been too long."

Baylion scowled_ what was this fool talking about, 'big brother'._

He looked around for anyone who he could recognize, but didn't find anyone.

"They're all dead, Big Brother," said the man in a monotone voice.

"What the hell have you done with them," yelled Baylion now in a rage.

The man chuckled," What you failed to do."

This made Baylion even more confused," Who are you?"

"I am one of the Fallen Nine, my name is Gorge, and you, brother, are a traitor."

Baylion took out his new blade, he hadn't had a chance to practice with it yet so this would be his trial run.

He held it poised to strike at any moment, the man, Gorge, took out his own blade, a delicate two bladed Katana. They stood, face to face, waiting for each other to strike. Baylion rushed him and slammed the blade down on his opponent, who met him with pure ease. Baylion could hear him chuckle as he spun and kicked him in the chest, sending him soaring into the air. Baylion gasped as he felt ribs break and the air left him. As he landed he broke his left arm and stone cut his face and tore his leg open.

Gorge walked up slowly and laughed," Brother, you're weaker than I imagined, but I guess I can let you go for now. The brethren still have their uses for you."

And just like that Gorge disappeared into a wisp of smoke. Baylion lay there loosing blood. The village was gone and everyone in it. He now had no choice but to go to the Valkarie and go to school at the Naor-Shati. He didn't know much about them, only that they were gifted with powerful magic.

He ran to his house. It was on fire and he could hear his horse, Twilight, neighing in distress. He ran to her, his nose burning from the fire's heat and the smell of the smoke made him cough. Throwing open the doors, he found Twilight bucking in a frenzy, trying to get away from the smoke that threatened her. He ran up to her and brought her out into the yard, he got her calmed down and climbed onto her back. His house was now just a pile of rubble, the only thing he had now was the necklace and the sword.

He set Twilight off at a slow trot. There was no need for him to rush. Belincoff was a whole day's ride. He was exhausted and his ribs and scalp hurt terribly. Every breath he took sent stabs of sharp pain through his body. He gritted his teeth and tried to stay on Twilight as he led her to their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baylion had to rest; he couldn't continue to go on like this. He felt even weaker than he had when he had left Faldor. He stopped Twilight and got off of her, when his feet hit the ground he cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his vision blackened as he began to lose consciousness. He retreated into himself, the pain was unbearable, he needed help, but it was too late now, he was still out three hours from Belincoff.

He didn't know how long he lay there, time became meaningless as he continued to draw in ragged breaths, he wished so much that death would take him, but it was not so. He became aware of the sound of urgent voice. The voice was commanding, and seemed to be frightened. Baylion tried to open his eyes and speak, but when he moved it hurt terribly, and he gasped, causing more pain in his ribs.

"Rest, and be still. You will be taken care of," said a male's voice. Baylion tried to see who it was, but everything was foggy. He put his head back onto the dirt ground and closed his eyes, he was exhausted.

He woke up what seemed to be an eternity later, and felt himself lying on a bed with satin sheets. He could feel a female dabbing a damp towel on his forehead. The soft dainty fingers felt practiced as whoever it was continued to nurse him back to his health.

He must have groaned, because the lady said," Shhhh, you need to rest, you had four broken ribs and two deep lacerations on your head. You've been heeled by our master magician and your body has to use energy to help repair the damage."

The voice was soft and gentle. It had a fluty tone to it, but there was extreme kindness and love in that voice. So much so, that he calmed down even more and felt completely at ease with whatever would happen next. He fell back asleep, after a little while he woke again and felt his energy return. He still wasn't completely healed, but he was able to sit up. He looked round and found himself in a massive, luxurious room.

The walls were lined with golden crown molding that meshed perfectly with the calming blue walls.

"Good evening," said the same voice that had talked to him before," I'm happy to see you are awake."

There was a young lady in the corner at her desk, she was writing on parchment with a feather that matched the color of her dress. Her hair fell in curls down her shoulders.

She turned and smiled at him sweetly," How are you feeling," she asked as she got up and got him a glass of water.

"I feel fine," said Baylion in a weak voice," I'm very sore and my head feels like it will explode."

She looked at him curiously," Are you always so honest about everything?"

"Yes, I find no reason to hide the truth from others; it will only postpone the inevitable."

She had a smile on her face now," Well, the headache is from the magic meshing," she handed him the glass of water," My father is rather anxious to hear what happened to Faldor. There is not a trace of anything. My father wants to kill whoever did this."

"He can't," Baylion said," I am a expert swords man, although I will admit my skill with my new blade are lacking, but the person who I tried to fight was not of this world."

She had a worried look on her face; her eyes told Baylion that there was something that she wasn't telling him, but he didn't press her, he was thankful for her care.

"I will send someone to fetch my father," she said after a little while," he will want to know this. In the mean time, rest and recover your strength, you're going to need it for the Naor-Shati. It will take a couple of days but you'll feel better."

She left him laying there, the thoughts of his experience flooded his head.

_Why did Gorge call me his big brother?_

This and many other questions entered his head. He wanted to know what the Fallen Nine were; he wanted to know who that mysterious person was. Baylion thought about this so much that he grew tired and fell back asleep. When he woke again, he could hear the girl yelling at what seemed to be her father.

"No! I won't allow you to put him in a cell. Most importantly, he holds one of the Nine Swords of Power, he also has information we can use, and I like him," the last part was said somewhat quieter.

"I will not allow my daughter, the princes of Ivalice, to fall for a peasant who has made his living hunting animals and eating like a dog."

"Well you don't have a choice," she said lividly," If you don't want to, I will take care of him. You don't even have to see him."

Baylion heard the door slam and he opened his eyes to see her stalk towards him.

"What are the Swords of Power," asked Baylion.

She looked at him and color flooded her cheeks," You shouldn't have heard that," but she sat next to him and took a breath," I want to show you something, it will be hard to understand at first, but you must accept it."

Baylion had no idea what she was talking about, but he agreed to let her do this. He got out of the bed and the girl said," I had some special clothes made for you, you won't recognize what they are until I show what I want you to see, but if my theory is correct, they will fit you perfectly."

She held out the clothing. It was a black robe with one sleeve on the left arm. There was a lion on then chest right above the heart made of silver and there were also a pair of boot. It was far nicer than anything Baylion had ever seen. He was led to a room where he could shower and change. He got into the tub after she, Princes Ashe, had left.

It was a different experience, taking a bath. He had never been confined to a tub, he had always swam in the Crystal Falls. After he had finished, he put the robe on and to his surprise it fit perfectly. It even made him look princely. There was a knock at the door as he finished strapping the sword to his back.

"Come in," he said, she slowly opened the door and gave a gasp as she beheld him.

"It's a perfect fit," she said breathlessly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook herself from her stupor and smiled sweetly at him," Nothing, you will know all in a few moments."

She ushered him out of the bathing room and back into the room and led him to his new sword.

"The blade seems to fit you well," said Princes Ashe distractedly.

"It didn't work well enough for me when I fought Gorge," he said as he strapped the weapon to his back.

Ashe turned to him," Gorge? That was the beings name?"

Baylion didn't answer her, he realized he was giving a lot away and finished strapping the weapons sword into place at his back. She smiled up at him with gentle lips, but her eyes told him that she thought he was alien to her. She didn't understand him at all.

She turned on her heels and opened the front door to him. He walked out cautiously and there was a metallic thunk as guards placed their scythes across his path. "It's alright gentlemen," said Princes Ashe," I'm with him."

"You Highness," said the biggest guard without turning his head," your father has ordered that the prisoner is not to leave his quarters without his expressed permission."

She growled and said," Damn him! Let us by Burris, I'll talk to my father about this, but please, let him pass. You won't be thrown in the dungeon. You did your job."

The man nodded warily and let them by the princess turned to him and said gravely," Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Princess led him down a multitude of corridors, most of which were vibrant and alight with life. Servants were running here and there, and bowing respectfully to the Princess as she passed. There was a sweet smell in the air, Baylion new that it was close to the Death Feast, which would begin at midnight of the longest night in the year. The smell of broiled pig and bread fill Baylion's senses and made his mouth water, for he suddenly realized how hungry he was, it had been two days since he had eaten.

"I'm so sorry," said the Princess as she saw the look of hunger on his face," I'd forgotten that you hadn't eaten anything."

She stopped one of the scurrying servants and asked for food to be brought to the dining hall, then she turned to him and said," I was going to take you to Arron our Royal scholar, but you need to eat first," she ushered him to the dining hall and sitting him around the middle of a long table with ten chairs on each side and one on each end. She sat across from him and the servant brought in some food.

"Please send for Arron, I require his audience in this hall," she said to the servant after he was done placing the food in front of Baylion. The servant bowed again and left them. Baylion tested the food with his fingers for how hot it was then grabbed the fork and dove into it. The goose was tender and juicy and it made him salivate.

He was halfway done and the Princess was watching him intently when the elderly scholar came into the hall. He wore gold rimmed half-moon spectacles and looked too young to be anything but a student. He set his eyes on Baylion and spoke, his voice surprising Baylion more than his appearance," I know what you're thinking," his old mature voice said," and as a scholar, I should tell you to never judge a book by its cover."

In his arms was a pile of scrolls that looked to be hundreds of years old. He walked up to the end of the table and placed on the edge," It just so happens that I am immortal," he said as he reorganized the scrolls.

"Really," said Baylion, his curiosity alight," how did it happen.

He looked at Princess Ashe uneasily and said," It is a rather long tale that we need not go into at the present time. I'd be happy to tell you after we discuss your tale if you feel so inclined."

Baylion nodded, he was curious to know what the immortal had for him to see. "If I may," said the scholar," I would like to examine the blade you now carry."

Baylion looked at the Princess who gave him a nod of encouragement. He took the blade out from behind his seat where he had taken it off and presented it to the scholar, who took it with a shaky hand. "oh yes," he whispered," I can feel its anger, this is definitely the blade, but this is not its true form."

He began to murmur and Baylion couldn't help but wonder what the scholar was speaking of, this was just a normal blade with no special qualities. However, as the thought passed through his head, he saw the blade shine a brilliant golden light. It was almost blinding and it made a loud whishing sound.

He turned his head away and when he looked back, there was a magnificently beautiful blade. It was dove white and it was unlike anything he had ever seen, he wondered how one could temper a blade of such magnificence.

"OATHKEEPER," he whispered in amazement," how I've longed to hold thee."

"What is it," asked Baylion in amazement," who could have made this?"

"This, my boy, is a weapon of immense rage and destruction," he swung the blade outward and it disappeared from his hand with a golden sparkle and entered Baylion's hand," and it has chosen you."

"May I see the other blade you posses," asked the scholar.

Baylion obliged and took the blade from out of its back sheath and giving it to the immortal. He now realized that this weapon must have also had a magical cloak. The scholar repeated his incantation and with the same flash of light appeared and another one of the blades appeared. This one was all black and had a sapphire at the top of the hand hold.

"OBLIVION," said the scholar incredulously," this is the companion of OATHKEEPER and a blade worthy of its name."

He turned to the Princess and said," From what you told me I had prepared for many outcomes, but I least expected this phenomena, so I did not prepare for it," he handed the weapon to Baylion and quickly picked up his scroll rushing to the door," I must get my other things," he mumbled to himself as he went to the door.

"But you haven't even told me what this is," said Baylion in desperation.

The scholar stopped at the door and turned to Baylion," My dear boy, what you hold in your hands is beyond comprehension. It is both the life bringer and the life taker, the way to darkness and the way to light. It is everything that completes you. It is rage and peace, and it has chosen you as its wielder."

Baylion had no idea what the scholar was saying," Well at least tell me what it's called," he asked in exasperation.

"You are the chosen wielder of the Keyblade," said the man with finality. He gave a wavering smile that seemed almost like a smile of pity and then he left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baylion couldn't understand the scholar, but as he held the blade and called them by name, he found that there was intelligence in them, and with it came an unstoppable rage. He could feel power thrum through the two weapons and made him feel complete and powerful.

The Princess had not spoken through the whole ordeal," but she came up beside him now," I suppose you are wondering what Aaron was speaking of just now," she said quietly. Baylion just nodded," I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"Come," she said directing him to the table," sit, and I will explain what I can."

He took his seat across from her and asked," you knew that this blade was just cloaked, didn't you?"

"Yes," she said as she took her seat across from him," It was a powerful cloak, but only those who are trained to find it, can."

"And you've been trained to do this," asked Baylion, he was somewhat skeptical.

She smiled at him," No, but I am a direct descendant of King Raithwall, so powerful magic runs through my veins. Not only that, but he was the last chosen to wield the Keyblade."

"I should probably start there," she said with a sigh," it was ten thousand years ago in the Dark Ages. Man was rules by his heart and every heart was filled with darkness and evil. From the evil in people's heart powerful creatures were born and they destroyed much of Faldor. These creatures were called the Heartless, and depending on the power of the person the heartless were either very weak of unbeatably powerful. King Raithwall was one of the few with a pure heart and with him the Keyblade was born. From the stars it came and was made to combat the Heartless, no matter how strong."

"The Keyblade's rage released the hearts trapped in those awful creature and destroyed them. Where they went remains a mystery, but the story goes that he fought the leader of the Heartless and restored the world to peace."

Baylion pondered her words and he could feel a single question forming in his mind," So now the Keyblade has come to me, does that mean the Heartless have returned?"

She sighed and massaged her temple," I hate to admit it, but yes, that is probably the case."

The scholar came back in and had a new stack of scrolls with him, he was breathing rather hard and he gave a small smile as he laid these scrolls on the table. "The Keyblade you are holding were in fact used by King Raithwall himself. OBLIVION and OATHKEEPER were his two main weapons when fighting the heartless," he looked at the Princess and said," I'm sure you've told him of the blades origins?"

She nodded and he continued," He also found three other Keyblade's: STARSEEKER, SLEEPING LION, and BOND OF FLAME. These blades gave him immense power and abilities, far superior to anything he had ever known. Where these blades are now, no one knows, but we believe there are many more that were never found."

"How many more do you think there might be," asked Baylion.

"There can be thousands out there that we don't know about, for as long as there is darkness in a single heart the Heartless will remain and so will the Keyblade."

"Thank you Aaron," said the Princess," but I really should take Baylion to his room, he has a rather busy day tomorrow for he will be attending Naor Shati and he will need his strength."

The Scholar sobered up and bowed to the Princess," As you wish M' lady, but I would like to school the boy in his history and some magic secrets that were forgotten throughout the centuries."

"It is a good idea," said Princess Ashe with a smile," but you will have to speak to my father about that, he doesn't much like Baylion."

The scholar nodded and bowed to her. He picked up his things and turned to Baylion," I look forward to seeing what will become of you boy, you will make a fine story someday."

Baylion didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, so he just nodded to the immortal. Then he turned to the Princess," So what will happen to me now?"

"Now you will go to Naor Shati and learn to use magic and battle with it. Then maybe when you are ready, you will be able to set out to see what is wrong in the world."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Baylion found himself unable to sleep, he was eager to begin his training but he was also scared. He was scared of not knowing what would happen to him. He was scared that he didn't know anything about the weapon that had chosen him. It was such an alien weapon, but he felt so complete with it, it was as if the blade and he were one. He felt the rage of the blade, and the blade felt the courage within Baylion. It was a strange feeling to him, knowing that he was predestined for a specific task.

He sighed and sat up on the bed, the satin sheets cushioned him and he could smell jasmine in the air, he rolled his head and moaned as he felt the muscles in his neck pop.

_Royal beds are so uncomfortable_, he thought.

He looked at the Keyblade's that stood against the wall and marveled at their beauty. They were so different, the two blades. OBLIVION stood like a blade of death, and in a literal sense its name was death. The entire blade was colored onyx black with the single stone of cut sapphire right above the hand hold. It did have the resemblance of a key and he wondered whether or not it did open anything.

OATHKEEPER was a force to be reckoned with, at the top was what seemed to be a star. At the center of it was a deep blue then as it went towards the tips it faded purple then white and then to gold. The blade itself was all white like a dove. Many colors moved in and out of it as it shown in the light, it was beautifully deadly. He picked the blade up and stood, it thrummed in his hand.

He swung it around experimentally and it felt good. It was perhaps the lightest blade e had ever used, but he also knew it was the strongest. It felt good in his hands, like they were meant for his alone. So many questions swarmed around his head. _Where did this come from? What was my purpose? Why had the Keyblade chosen him?_

It was all there, the questions that, if answered, would solve all his problems and worries. He sighed and lowered the blade. So much doubt gnawed at him, he didn't know whether he would be able to conquer the coming times and he also had Gorge to worry about. His words still rang in his head, _Big Brother, it's been too long._

What was he talking about; Baylion didn't know him at all he didn't even know who he was anymore. Why would he say that; Baylion knew there was a reason, and when he was done at Naor Shati, he intended to find Gorge and get some answers. He saw a note book on the Princesses desk and he went over to look at it. He picked it up and felt the rough leather that held it together. Its parchment pages were sealed by a golden lock.

This gave him an idea. He thought that if he took the Keyblade's name literally, then it should act as a key. But as he stood there he thought about how nothing that big could open a lock that small. As he thought this, the Keyblade acted on its own accord and he found himself pointing the star tipped end at the lock. A beam of pure golden light shot out from its tip and went into the lock. He heard a small click as the journal was unlocked and he smiled in approval.

Since he had opened it, he could help but wonder what she had written; he knew he shouldn't look, but his curiosity took hold like a Grodanian slug to the flesh and he opened the journal. Her writing was eloquent, he figured it came from being of royal blood, but her letters were fluid and gentle. He flipped through the pages, seeing things from the past years of her life, her worries about not being able to handle the thrown like her father, to the fact that she wasn't able to find anyone she liked.

He came across today's entry and read it:

Dear Diary,

It has been so long since I have been so confused. I have never had to deal with emotions which I have dealt with today. On one end, I am happy to have found a friend which I can talk to and not worry about him thinking me a freak, but I dare not distract him in his days to come. He is so honest and kind and I don't know what to do. If only we could get to know each other more. But then that raises the question. How do I know whether he likes me or will return the affection I show for him? He seems so rigid and alone. I want to be close to him but I'm afraid of where it might lead. I am truly confused by all these emotions. He is close to my heart and so far away. He is my friend and my unknown. What of the prophecy? If what has been written is to pass, how will I cope? I hope these thoughts will straighten themselves out soon.

He couldn't believe what he was reading. He had to read it over three more times before he could come to terms with it. When he did, his heart swelled with compassion and he smiled to himself. It was an awkward thing. To know what someone felt about you, but at the same time it made him feel good, to know that someone cared about how he felt and cared about what happened to him.

He closed the journal and laid it back where it was, he knew she would not be happy in the morning when he told her he had looked, but he knew he had to. It would be wrong to deceive her; she was too fragile and sensitive for that. He went back to his bed and lay OATHKEEPER next to its companion and lay back down. He closed his eyes and filled his mind with thoughts of Princess Ashe. To his surprise, he was asleep in minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He woke the next morning to a soft knocking on the door, with a yawn he rose from the satin sheets and stretched out his arms. The thoughts of the previous night's events were still fresh in his mind as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He grabbed OBLIVION and OATHKEEPER and headed out to greet whoever had knocked.

It was the Princess, of course. She had a smile on her face, but could tell she was rather nervous. She was dressed in a lavender dress and bore herself proudly.

"Good morning to you, Princess," he said to her," how fared your night?"

"It was excellent," she said as she turned and led the way for him," and how fared your night? I could only imagine it was hard for you to rest knowing you would be going to Naor Shati."

He felt like telling her at that moment what he had read the previous night, but found himself unable to ruin her light mood," It was rather difficult. They say that some of the greatest witches and wizards were taught at this school."

The Princess laughed lightly, then said," That depends on how you define great. If you see it as one person who can destroy many other people, then yes most of them were great, but I have found it takes more than a multitude of dead bodies surrounding you to be great."

They walked outside in steady silence. The sun was just over the horizon and the birds were flying around the beautiful lavender garden, it smelled like spring all over again. Baylion finally spoke," How can you keep a garden like this during the fall and winter," he was in a sort of awe at its majestic state.

The Princess chuckled," Magik is used for more than just death and destruction Baylion, "he was about to ask another question, but the princess stopped him," hold your questions, Baylion, all will be answered in due course."

They continued in silence and Baylion noticed that everyone was looking at him. He held OATHKEEPER in his right and OBLIVION in his left. When Baylion and the Princess would walk by, they would first fix their eyes on the deadly blades and then look at him with a fearful look. He didn't know what they were afraid of, the blades or him. He wanted desperately to hide his face in a cloak and never come out but he kept his head up and looked onward to their destination.

The school was massive. It sat right on the cliffs that plunged into the Mooncast Ocean. It stood resolute about 300 feet from the watery surface and was a beacon to incoming ships. The castle itself stood over 100 feet tall at its lowest point. It span for more than 5 miles and was very ancient looking. The sun even seemed to be absorbed by this immense structure. The gate that surrounded it was wrought iron and stood fifty feet tall. Lion statures larger than Baylion stood erect every 30 feet all the way around the perimeter.

It was enough to take Baylion's breath away, or it would have, if not for the people standing outside the front gate he would have been. They were rather tall, and from the look of them, they seemed to be ancient. They wore grey cloaks and had an aura about them that made Baylion.

"It's the Council of Elders," she whispered to him as they drew nearer," they have been expecting you."

They stopped in front of them and there was a voice that seemed to carry on the wind like it was too delicate to be carried by anything else, _Thank you for delivering the boy to our care, Princess. We will lead him from here._

The Princess bowed and looked at Baylion. Her eyes seemed to say "Good luck", but there was also a sort of desperation in those eyes. If she was going to say something, she dared not while they were in the presence of the Council.

_Hello Baylion, we've been awaiting your arrival_, they said, Baylion realized that they had not opened their mouths to speak. _We are speaking to you telepathically, you are not able to do so, so you must speak to use. Come let us discuss your future. _

They ushered him into the front gate that seemed to open on its own accord and he was admitted into a massive courtyard. The Council surrounded him and Baylion counted them. Twelve members total. They were all the same silent people they would be for the next three years. Baylion wasn't sure he could handle it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The castle of Naor Shati was far more magnificent, commanding, and ancient than anything Baylion had every seen. It was exotic, and held a aura that demanded your attention. The sun was just cresting over the tallest peak of the castle. It made Baylion squint as he attempted to see the tallest most part of the castle. The castle stretched for three miles in both directions and from the massive oak front doors, which were meshed with large strips of black iron.

Beyond that, what would be considered the campus stretched endlessly. It's perfect lush green grass covered everything except for the marble walkways that meandered for miles. Baylion was in the middle of the twelve and found it hard to concentrate on the beauty of the castle with them in their presence. They led him through the front door which swung open like the gate, and from inside was silence. As they entered the front doors Baylion was greeted with a massive hall. In the center of this huge room was a stone that rose up out of the ground and reached the ceiling of the room.

Engraved on it were the runes in an ancient language that seemed to call out to Baylion. It was strange, but he seemed to feel a connection to the words written deep into the pier. He felt energy thrum through OATHKEEPER and OBLIVION in as he stood there in aw. These blades knew this place well.

_Relieve yourself of the sheath you carry, for you do not need it. The blades will come and leave you whenever you call to them. _

A person came up to Baylion and took the sheath from him. Sweet beaded his forehead as he gave a quick glance to Baylion and then ran off to through a pair of wide doors. The blades suddenly disappeared in a shower of golden sparks and Baylion felt suddenly alone.

Without a word, the Council of Elders forced Baylion to keep moving as they climbed a multitude of stairways. Each lead to a deep corridor that seemed to stretch endlessly. It was nothing at all like Baylion had expected. He had expected to find people practicing casting spells at each other. He expected open areas where he would find people flying backwards after speaking the wrong incantation or performing the wrong task.

Instead this place was rather quiet. But as the thought passed through his mind, every door, of every room swung open and students poured out of the what appeared to be the classrooms. But as soon as they noticed the Elders and Baylion standing in between the middle of the circle, they became silent and stared at Baylion with looks of wonder and curiosity. Baylion didn't like the attention, but he held his head high and followed them. There was nothing Baylion had to fear. He was just another student, and there was nothing different about him.

As they continued on, the students began to loose interest, but there was always one or two who would make big eyes at him, but quickly look down and walk away. He did not know what was so surprising about his appearance, but he soon found out. As they were walking, the Elders still encircled him and they were still heading up. Baylion did not know how far they had traveled up these flights of stairs, but it felt like ages. They had to at least have traveled three miles before they came to a pair of pearly doors, which were guarded by two dragons that were five times the size of Baylion. Their heads were sharp at the snout and they had what appeared to be beards, they had leathery wings that shimmered many colors as the light hit them and they shifted. Their scales glistened as if they were speckled with rain drops from the most pure of rains.

They bowed their massive head which were the size of Baylion and staid bowed until the Elders passed. When the pearl doors closed, Baylion was in a room that was larger than even the Hall that Baylion ate in with Princes Ashe. There were twelve thrones, around the perimeter of the white room, one for each of the Elders. They each walked without a sound to their appropriate seats and sat down in unison. That's when Baylion saw the sculpture.

The sight of it took his breath away, for standing there, cast in gold, was a mirror image of him.

_This is Lord Raithwall child. He was the first and last to wield the blades that you now possess._

"But how is it that I look just like him," asked Baylion, his curiosity unquenchable, "He lived over a thousand years ago…"

_this is all true, but open your mind to al of the possibilities, and the truth will reveal itself to you, for there is great wisdom in you. _

Baylion circled the sculpture of Raithwall and suddenly it dawned on him, "I am his heir," he said almost breathlessly, " That's why the Keyblade chose me."

_No child, the Keyblade chose you because evil still resides in the hearts of all in the universe. It has been hiding, waiting for the chance when the one true heir to Lord Raithwall would find it. As the years passed, the Keyblade's fury grew as the evil in men's hearts continued to grow. At last it has been united with the one true heir that could wield and control its power. But there will be time to educate you on your predecessor in do course, now we must turn our attention to your training._


End file.
